


Икота

by nyavka



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hiccups, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, hannibal may or may not be a cannibal, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka
Summary: Уилл Грэм никак не может избавиться от икоты. В результате его ждёт интересный рабочий день.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 17





	Икота

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hiccups](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596049) by [peppermintquartz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintquartz/pseuds/peppermintquartz). 



Уилл икал.

Когда он проснулся утром, всё было в порядке, но пока он пил кофе, его диафрагма вдруг резко сократилась. Услышав первое «Ик!», собаки навострили уши, но быстро вернулись к жадному заглатыванию своей утренней пайки. Немного нахмурившись, Уилл продолжил планировать сегодняшнюю лекцию. Он продолжал икать в течение всего своего скромного завтрака, но решил, что икота исчезнет к тому времени, как он доберётся до офиса.

Однако эта икота оказалась стойкой. Она почему-то никак не проходила. Когда зал начал заполняться студентами, пришедшими на его первую за сегодня лекцию, Уилл попробовал избавиться от икания при помощи медленных глотков воды. Однако икота то и дело прерывала его обычно монотонное повествование, словно знаменуя собой концовки каких-то шуток, которыми Уилл не делился. Будущие ФБР-агенты изо всех сил старались сохранять профессионализм, но несколько человек всё-таки не смогло удержаться от хихиканья, когда описание особенно мрачной сцены убийства с пытками нарушилось внезапным иканием. 

— Извините, обычно икота у меня… ик!.. столько не держится... ик!.. — с немного смущённой улыбкой сказал Уилл. Даже ему эта ситуация казалась глупой.

Лекция стала чуть более непринуждённой, потому что было крайне трудно сосредотачиваться на атмосфере жестоких убийств, когда Уилл икал через каждые две фразы. Студенты начали вести себя активнее обычного, делясь толковыми наблюдениями, и Уилл направлял дискуссию в нужное русло кивками или жестами, изредка вставляя слово-другое. Это определённо было самой оживлённой его лекцией за долгие годы.

 _«Может, и впрямь стоит почаще давать им высказываться_ », — подумал Уилл, когда занятие закончилось. Прежде чем уйти, некоторые студенты делились с ним советами избавления от икоты, которые помогали им самим, и Уилл пообещал их опробовать, если икота вскоре не исчезнет сама.

На следующей лекции Уилл икал меньше, чем на первой, но он сразу предоставил студентам возможность высказываться, так что, возможно, теперь он просто не так много разговаривал.  
* * *

— Привет, Уилл! — элегантно цокая каблучками, зашла к нему Алана Блум. — Ты свободен, чтобы сходить сейчас пообедать?  
— Должен быть... ик!.. свободен. Чёрт, — Уилл наморщил нос и снял очки. — Эта дурацкая икота не проходит с самого утра. 

Алана выглядела позабавленной.  
— Звучит сурово. А ты пробовал задержать дыхание и делать медленные выдохи?  
— Пробовал, — отозвался Уилл. У него поникли плечи. — Ладно. Попро… ик!.. попробую ещё раз.

Сделав глубокий вдох, он задержал дыхание, мысленно сосчитал до тридцати и медленно выдохнул.

— Сработало? — с сияющими глазами полюбопытствовала Алана. 

— Кажется, да, — осторожно ответил Уилл, и поднялся за своей сумкой, чтобы пойти с Аланой на ланч. — А каким ветром тебя сюда занесло? Разве у тебя сейчас нет занятий в… ик!.. 

Очаровательные губы Аланы задрожали, пытаясь сдержать хихиканье.  
— Похоже, всё-таки не сработало.  
* * *

Во время ланча Алана уговорила Уилла заткнуть уши и попить воды через соломинку. Это звучало очень глупо, но Алана настояла, что данный метод всегда помогал её племянникам и племянницам.

— Да ладно, Алана, я же буду выглядеть… ик!.. по-дурацки, — запротестовал Уилл, покраснев до самых ушей. Ему определённо не хотелось, чтобы Алана думала о нём, как о своём _племяннике_.

— Уилл… — Алана приняла самый строгий свой «профессорский» вид и надула свои целовабельные губки. 

Вздохнув (и икнув), Уилл послушался.

Не сработало.

Он собирался попробовать ещё раз, когда у него зазвонил телефон. Это оказался Джек, обрушивший на Уилла поток информации сразу же, как только тот взял трубку.

У Аланы сделался сочувственный вид.  
— Куда ты едешь?

— В «Хилтон», — ответил Уилл. У него совершенно пропал аппетит. 

Икота, к сожалению, никуда не делась.  
* * *

Самой первой Уилла заметила Беверли, которая приветственно ему помахала, а затем поручила одному из снующих вокруг помощников передать Уиллу перчатки (после чего шикнула, чтобы тот убирался). 

— Привет, Грэм.  
— Угу, — коротко ответил Уилл, не доверяя себе не начать икать.  
— Внутри весьма безобразная сцена, — сообщила Беверли. — Джек тебя уже ждёт. Только не говори ему, что я тебе что-то сказала, хорошо? Он считает, что тебе нужно смотреть на всё «свежим взглядом» и всё такое.

Уилл молча кивнул, игнорируя попытку икнуть, от которой у него скрутило грудную клетку.

Прежде чем ему удалось сбежать, Беверли продолжила:  
— Ах, да, мы завтра идём в паб, чтобы отпраздновать день рождения Джима. Ты с нами?

— Не знаю, стоит ли мне, — честно ответил Уилл, но его сдержанный тон испортило всё-таки вырвавшееся икание. 

Беверли расплылась в улыбке.  
— Ладно. Иди, твори свою магию с местом преступления, а потом попробуем разобраться с твоей икотой.  
* * *

Войдя в отельный номер, Уилл понял, почему местная полиция решила вызвать их. Артериальные брызги залили не только стены, но даже кусочек потолка. Перехлёстывающиеся красные полосы ясно давали понять, что что-то пошло очень неправильно. И Уиллу предстояло определить, что и как именно.

Джек тут же рявкнул, чтобы все вышли (Уилл подпрыгнул от этого окрика), и подошёл к нему.

— Ну, у нас тут трое. Скажи мне про них всё, что сможешь. 

Уилл кивнул и подождал, пока Джек тоже выйдет.

Маятник качнулся. Один раз. Второй. Тре... ик! 

_Чёрт подери_.

Его сосредоточенность пошатнулась. Сделав ещё один глубокий вдох, Уилл снова позволил маятнику качнуться. К счастью, в этот раз икота не помешала его погружению в сцену преступления.

— Я иду за этой парочкой в отельный номер, считая, что в этот скучный вечер нас ждёт весёлое кувыркание, — пробормотал он. — Эта пара холёная и состоятельная, ухоженная и скучающая, они ищут возможности добавить в свою жизнь перчинки. Всё начинается неплохо, так что мы перемещаемся на кровать... и вот тут всё идёт наперекосяк.

Своим мысленным взором Уилл увидел, как первая пара достала свои игрушки… ик!

Икота вытряхнула его из реконструируемой сцены, но, к счастью, он успел увидеть достаточно, чтобы логически угадать остальное. Уилл пошёл открыть дверь.

— Джек. Это неправильно пошедшая секс-игра… ик!.. Эм-м, извини. Пара на кровати выступила инициаторами, но у тех, кого они нашли… ик!.. не хватило опыта. Произошёл несчастный случай, а потом четвёртый… ик!.. участник запаниковал и ранил своего партнёра или партнёршу. 

Джек поднял бровь.  
— Всё это вызвано паникой? Вся эта кровь?

— Ага, — подтвердил Уилл. Он постарался выровнять дыхание, но царящие в комнате запахи недавней смерти и стылой крови этому мешали. — Он или она зацепили артерию, и дальнейшие ик!.. события были уже цепочкой перепуганных случайных действий. Скорее всего, этот человек… ик!.. сбежал с орудием убийства.

— Мне довольно сложно воспринимать тебя серьёзно со всем этим иканием, Уилл, — Джек не выглядел осуждающе, но особенно довольным тоже не казался.

— Извини, Джек, ничего из того, что я перепро… ик!.. бовал не помогло, — Уилл потряс головой, недовольный собой. — Как бы там ни было, судя по… ик!.. состоянию комнаты, я бы сказал, что наш преступник… ик!.. среднего роста и низкого или среднего достатка изначально, но совсем недавно разбогател. Без… ик!.. высшего образования. 

Джек кивнул.

— Попробуй порассасывать сахар, Уилл.  
* * * 

Прайс с Зеллером принялись спорить, что эффективнее: сахар или соль, умыкнув из отельного мини-бара и то, и другое. Беверли уговаривала попробовать принудительную отрыжку. 

Сахар оказался вполне нормальным на вкус (в глубине души Уилл был сладкоежкой), но не помог. Уилл попробовал пососать его ещё трижды, для полной гарантии.

Соль была отвратительной, и в итоге Уилл слишком торопливо выпил воду, чтобы избавиться от гадкого привкуса во рту, отчего его икота лишь усилилась. Он отверг предложение попробовать солевой метод ещё раз.

И наотрез отказался издавать отрыжку.

Беверли была разочарована тем, что не сможет записать его отрыжку и поставить в качестве звукового сигнала для своих новых сообщений, и стукнула Уилла по колену за отказ пойти ей навстречу.  
* * *

К вечеру Уилл практически готов был выцарапать себе диафрагму. Он _до сих пор_ икал, даже когда сидел, уронив голову на сложенные ладони, в приёмной под кабинетом доктора Лектера.

Икота его так замучила, что он даже не услышал, как открылась дверь. 

— Уилл? С тобой всё в порядке? — акцент доктора Лектера пронизывало мягкое беспокойство. — У тебя болит голова?

— О, нет, — ответил Уилл, и бросил на доктора беспокойный взгляд, когда почувствовал на тыльной стороне шеи его тёплую ладонь. В исполнении кого-либо другого такой жест показался бы Уиллу нежелательным вторжением в личное пространство, но от доктора Лектера ощущался чем-то естественным. Уилл задумался было над причинами, но ход его мыслей напрочь оборвало очередное «Ик!» Застонав, он ещё глубже зарылся лицом в ладони. — Ага. Я икаю весь… ик!.. день.

Доктор Лектер выглядел позабавленным его проблемой.

— Звучит довольно ужасно, — он пригласил Уилла пройти в кабинет и взял у него пиджак, чтобы повесить у двери.

— Ну, в результате этого… ик!.. у меня были две очень студентоцентрированные лекции и… ик!.. оборванное воссоздание сцены преступления, — мрачно сообщил Уилл. — Я сам себя не могу серьёзно воспринимать с этой… ик!.. икотой. Разве она не должна проходить… ик!.. быстро?

— У большинства людей — да. Но ты определённо не большинство людей. 

— Я хотел бы им быть… ик!.. Хотя бы в этом, — ответил Уилл, откидываясь на спинку кресла. Затем он провёл вспотевшей ладонью по лицу и вздохнул. — Извините, доктор Лектер, я… ик!.. не очень представляю, что мы можем по этому поводу обсудить, а кроме того… ик!.. что бы я ни сказал, это прозвучит абсурдно из-за моего… ик!.. икания. 

Поднявшись, доктор Лектер жестом предложил присоединиться к нему у окна. Там было темновато — свет стоящих на столе и возле кресел ламп туда не достигал. 

— Подойди сюда, Уилл.  
— Ещё один способ от икоты?  
— Возможно. Мне хочется думать, что он подействует, — на скульптурных чертах доктора Лектера заиграла его таинственная улыбка. 

Взъерошив волосы ладонью, Уилл подошёл к нему.  
— Если попробуете меня пощекотать, я могу вас… ик!.. ударить, — предупредил он в попытке пошутить.

Доктор Лектер лишь слегка наклонил голову.  
— Я учту. 

— Так что же это за чудодейственный способ? — спросил Уилл, становясь рядом с ним и глядя сквозь воздушные занавески на тихую улицу внизу.

Доктор Лектер развернул его к себе и поцеловал в губы.

От шока Уилл застыл на месте.

Это не был поцелуй, призванный соблазнить — просто уверенное прикосновение губ к губам. Но у Уилла суматошно заколотилось сердце и вспотели ладони. Он подумал об улице внизу, об окне с воздушными занавесками. Приди кому-то в голову посмотреть вверх — и этот человек увидит, как они с доктором Лектером целуются. С такого близкого расстояния от доктора пахло чем-то дорогим и древесным, но ненавязчивым. Уилл мог сосчитать морщинки вокруг его глаз и рассмотреть его белесые брови, и чувствовал у себя на щеке его тёплое влажное дыхание.

Доктор Лектер просто держал его до тех пор, пока Уилл не вспомнил, что ему нужно снова начать дышать (на всякий случай, он задышал через нос). После этого доктор отстранился, и его улыбка стала немного шире.

— Как ты теперь себя чувствуешь? — спросил он, делая шаг назад.

Уилл несколько раз моргнул. Его мозг всё ещё пытался обработать только что произошедшее. Прошла почти минута, прежде чем Уилл снова взглянул на своего психиатра.

— Вы что, только что меня поцеловали?

— Да, — безмятежно подтвердил тот.

— Это… ага, понятно, — Уилл дотронулся до собственных губ. — Понятно.

Доктор Лектер снова улыбнулся и пошёл обратно к своему креслу.  
— Ты всё ещё икаешь?

— Кажется, нет, но не исключаю, что я просто принимаю желаемое за действи… Эй. Моя икота прошла! — Уилл с облегчением улыбнулся, но отвёл глаза, когда встретился с тёплым взглядом доктора. — Э-э, спасибо. Не думаю, что вы так поступаете со всеми?

— Мне редко попадаются икающие пациенты.

— Я спрашивал о другом, и вы это знаете, — отозвался Уилл, рискнув посмотреть ему в лицо. И машинально облизнул губы, лишь секунду спустя сообразив, что делает. — Как бы там ни было, спасибо. Это сработало. 

— Пожалуйста, — отозвался доктор Лектер. — Ну а теперь, о чём бы ты хотел сегодня вечером поговорить?  
— Если подумать… — Уилл пожевал нижнюю губу, а потом поднял взгляд, чтобы уставиться прямо в красновато-карие глаза. — Давайте поговорим о том, как лучше всего пригласить доктора Ганнибала Лектера на ужин.

Выражение улыбающихся глаз доктора потеплело до чего-то игривого.  
— Как пожелаешь.

_~Fin~_


End file.
